This invention relates generally to improvements in therapeutic spa tubs or hot tubs and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved spa tub or hot tub having one or more vibratory mechanical massage elements incorporated directly into the tub wall at one or more selected locations, to provide a therapeutic massage action which is especially effective when used in combination with conventional air-water hydrotherapy spa jets.
Therapeutic spa tubs or hot tubs and the like are generally known in the art and typically comprise an upwardly open tub structure adapted to contain a selected volume of water. Control means are normally associated with the tub structure for heating the water, and for circulating the water through air-water hydrotherapeutic massage jets. One or more persons can sit within the tub, partially immersed within the heated water, in positions so that the spa jets are directed against the body to provide a therapeutic massage action. One preferred construction for a spa or hot tub of this general type comprises resilient foam wall structures covered by a waterproof flexible liner, as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,951 which is incorporated by reference herein.